Hurt
by HiddenWolfx
Summary: Tensions are rising within the once peaceful jungle. Not with it's residents but with Man. With the coming of some new predators, what lies in store for the future? OCxKhan


The sky was a void of darkness that seemingly swallowed up the world and everything in it. You could wander forever in the obscured night as the rain endlessly pelted your coat to the bone. The heavy raindrops overhead fell from the sky like millions of shooting stars. Hitting the fauna of the sleeping jungle in unison and gently flowing off of them as if a waterfall into a puddle below. Dancing off the deluge were the misty rays from moon, fighting their way through the growing mist and humidity that found itself in the jungle. Crawling through it and finding its way into every crevice, crack and den.

Amongst the overgrowth of tall grass, lazy vines and lofty trees that reached out to touch the heavens was a leopard. Mouth open wide and tongue nearly lolling like that of a dogs, desperately trying to catch a breath of air in this stagnant jungle. Her paws were cut and sore, legs limp from walking and body screaming for rest but a persistent stomach hollered out louder. _'Food!' _It cried through its inaudible gurgles. _'Feed me!' _The thing almost seemed to say.  
Suvarna silently hissed to herself in agitation as her physical being succumbed to pure exhaustion. Mentally she cursed and put herself down for making such rash and stupid decisions. Suddenly, as if the Mother Nature read her mind and set the very mood of nature itself, the rain began to pour even harder and the clouds lashed out with menacing thunder that growled and threatening lightning that violently streaked across the sky.

Laying there in the mud, pelted by the rain and tormented by the lightning and thunder above. Suvarna huffed irritatedly, angrily accepting that she was going to spend her night here. She made the best of it and sooner than she expected, she managed to fall asleep even in her unfortunate situation.

..

Sheltered in the shadow of an enormous palm was the regular band of jungle chums, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy and Lucky.

"Hey Flaps, what we gonna do."

"I don't know. What'cha wanna do?"

Ziggy melodramatically fell back onto the branch he perched and face palmed. "Oh not this again!" Lucky chuckled something incoherently and started jumping about like an absolute moron. Shaking the limbs of the tree to the point where it collapsed under the combined weight of the four vultures. Lucky ascended to the ground with a hard thud. Flaps, Buzzie and Ziggy's eyes scoured the ground for their friend until they spotted him. Head first in a bush full of thorns, his butt lazily hanging out. It didn't take long for the bumbling vulture to kick his way out and give the group two thumbs up and another stupid smile.

Dizzy, being the quietest of the group watched his fellows and couldn't help but roll his eyes. Not that any of them could tell through that thick curtain of bangs that fell in his face. From the first day he met the traveling vulture who decided to call this part of the jungle his home and join the group of friends, there was always a sort of hatred for him. He could never put his wing on what he truly hated about Lucky but whatever it was it made him mad. But the others didn't seem to mind as much as he did, so being the pal he was. He put up with the nuisance for his friends sake. Although the day he taunted the fearsome tiger Shere Khan, he wished Lucky wouldn't have made it out alive.

Deciding against stirring up some trouble by retorting with something rude. He spread his wings and gently hopped down on to some lower branches. Letting the unknown frustration he felt go away with some time to himself. While down there he scanned the dark jungle floor for any traces of life. He might've been a scavenger but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a good hunt every blue moon. But alas.. there was nothing moving amongst the brush. However Dizzy did spot a particularly large figure, unmoving in a soggy puddle of mud.

"Hey fellas, lookie here." Called Dizzy to the rest of his comrades.

The others curiously cocked their heads to where Dizzy pointed with his wing. And like that Lucky was instantly on the case.

"Oh! Oh! Looks like a new pussy cat, it is! Hey guys, watch this!" With a wacky grin on his face, Lucky plucked a few branches from a nearby bush and started sauntering about in front of the leopard. She was fully aware of what was occurring and hissed in pure anger. Whatever he was doing and saying to the leopard was quite offensive. Buzzie started frantically yelling for his friend to get back. "C'mon, leave the poor thing alone!"

Within a flash the hush of the night was chased away by Lucky's cries of pain as the leopard pounced in the blink of an eye. One quick swipe of her claws and a snap of her canines along his squishy pink neck ended the life of him. The other four vultures launched themselves in the air only seconds later, stray feathers falling freely to the ground as Buzzie cackled about murder into the night air. Waking the whole entire jungle with their screams of terror.


End file.
